michaelmyersfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Хэллоуин 7
«Хэллоуин: 20 лет спустя» (англ. Halloween: 20 Years Later) — американский фильм ужасов 1998 года режиссёра Стива Майнера, седьмая часть киносериала Хэллоуин. В США фильм собрал $55 041 738, из них в первый уик-энд проката $16 187 724.1 Содержание * 1Слоганы * 2Сюжет * 3В ролях * 4Связи и противоречия * 5Номинации * 6Версии сценария * 7Интересные факты * 8Музыка * 9Примечания * 10Ссылки Слоганы| править код * «Этим летом ужас не отправится в отпуск!» (англ. This summer, terror won't be taking a vacation.) * «Кровь гуще воды!» (англ. Blood is thicker than Water.) * «20 лет назад ОН изменил праздник Хэллоуина. Этой ночью он вернётся!» (англ. 20 years ago, HE changed the face of Halloween. Tonight, he's back!) * «Шалости или угощения. Убей или умри. Это время опять настало». (англ. Trick or Treat. Kill or Die. It's That Time of Year Again.) * «Настоящее Зло вернулось за Лори Строуд. Через 20 лет». (англ. The face of pure evil is back for Laurie Strode. 20 years later.) Сюжет| править код После своего обычного рабочего дня медсестра Мэрион Уиттингтон возвращается домой и обнаруживает, что стеклянное окошко её двери разбито. Мэрион не решается зайти в дом и отправляется за помощью к ближайшим соседям — подросткам Джимми и Тони. Джимми звонит в полицию, после чего сам идёт проверить, что же случилось в доме Мэрион. В доме Джимми никого не обнаруживает, однако следы присутствия постороннего человека налицо — многие вещи разбросаны и поломаны. После того, как выяснилось, что в доме никого нет, Мэрион заходит в него. Дома Мэрион понимает, что разгром был устроен с конкретной целью — некто искал дело Лори Строуд 20-летней давности. Женщина осознает, что в её доме по-прежнему присутствует чужой. Далее, выйдя на улицу, Мэрион в спешке пытается укрыться в доме своих соседей. Там она обнаруживает Джимми мертвым - убит коньком. Она бросается вон из дома, но на входе находит второго подростка мертвым и встречается лицом к лицу с Майклом Майерсом. В это же время, в её дом по соседству заглядывает полиция, вызванная ранее - женщина пытается кричать, но Майерс перерезает ей горло. После этого убийца садится в автомобиль, который ранее оставил неподалеку и уезжает. Через время, на место преступления прибывают детективы. Они обсуждают историю Майерса, и один из них говорит, что хорошо помнит эту историю двадцатилетней давности и то, что тело Майкла так и не было обнаружено. В это время Майкл Майерс, узнав о судьбе своей сестры Лори Строуд, которую ныне зовут Кери Тейт, а работает она директором частной школы на севере Калифорнии, отправляется на её поиски. Лори со времён событий 20-летней давности так и не удалось избавиться от навязчивых ночных кошмаров и иллюзии того, что ей периодически видится Майкл Майерс. Она давно развелась и живёт со своим 17-летним сыном Джоном, который учится в той же школе. Свои страхи Лори пытается унять с помощью алкоголя, что тщательно скрывает. Близится очередной Хэллоуин, и Лори начинает чувствовать себя особенно напряжённо, ввиду чего даже первоначально не отпускает своего сына Джона в школьный поход. По определёнными причинам друзья Джона — Молли, Чарли и Сара — также не идут в поход и решают остаться в школе и отпраздновать там Хэллоуин. С ними также остаётся и Джон, которого Лори всё-таки потом отпустила, но он тайно от неё остался в школе. Помимо них в школе остались сама Лори Строуд, её бойфренд Вил Бреннан и охранник Ронни. Вскоре к школе подъезжает сам Майкл Майерс. В ролях| править код * Крис Дуранд — Майкл Майерс * Джейми Ли Кёртис — Лори Строуд\Кэти Тейт * Джош Хартнетт — Джон Тейт * Адам Аркин — Уилл Бреннан * Мишель Уильямс — Молли Картевелл * LL Кул Джей — Рональд «Ронни» Джонс * Адам Хэнн-Берд — Чарльз «Чарли» Деверо * Джоди Лин О'Киф — Сара Уэйнтроуп * Джанет Ли — Норма Уотсон * Джозеф Гордон-Левитт — Джимми Хауэлл * Нэнси Стивенс — Мэрион Уиттингтон * Брэндон Уильямс — Тони Аллегре * Денди Биллингслеа — Детектив Фицсиммонс * Мэтт Уинстон — Мэтт Сэмпсон * Лариса Миллер — Клаудия * Эммэли Томпсон — Кейси * Лайза Гэй Гамильтон — Ширли Джонс (голос) * Том Кэйн — Доктор Сэм Лумис (голос) * Дэвид Блэнчард — Официант * Джон Кассини — Офицер Энди * Джоди Вуд — Офицер Бобби * Стив Майнер — Школьный финансовый советник * Рэйчел Гэльвин — Студент * Арден Джеймс — Студент * Брит Таунсенд — Студент